Disappointmentsgiving 2: Master of the Disappointment
by Anthony Staffenhagen
Summary: The Louds, the Specials, Ash & friends, and Anthony's mom all spend Thanksgiving 2018 together. Shenanigans ensue.
1. Chapter 1

Twas the night before Thanksgiving, Lightning was up in Anthony's room playing Super Smash Bros. It was 12:24 AM. Grace came into the room.

Grace: Leigha, why are you still up? It's past midnight and tomorrow's Thanksgiving.

Lightning: I'm not gonna go to bed until I'm done playing video games. You can't tell me what to do.

Grace smacked Lightning in the face.

Grace: You do not speak to your mother like that! Now go to bed!

Lightning started crying and Grace went downstairs to talk to Diancie and the others.

Grace: Have you all decided if you're coming tomorrow or not?

Diancie: We're gonna come with you, do one little thing, and then leave.

Grace: If you're gonna come, why don't you just stay?

Diancie: Why would I celebrate a holiday I don't care about in The Lame House when I can do anything else?

Whatshername: Anyway, that small thing we're gonna do is talk to the one Loud who knows how to do magic and have her bring me back to life because I don't wanna be a ghost anymore.

Grace: So does this mean you're finally gonna tell your parents?

Whatshername: What part of "They said I deserved to die. I never want to see them again!" are you not getting?

Grace: Fair point. I imagine having to live with evil parents can't be too good.

Whatshername: Yeah, it's pretty bad.

Diancie: Speaking of evil parents, you don't seem to care that tomorrow's gonna be the first Thanksgiving since your son died. Are you like Whatshername's parents and think he deserved it?

Grace: Of course not. I've just been having a hard time mourning the loss of him because Leigha has been a total brat lately for some reason and you and your no good friends won't GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!

Poipole: All of us are no good? Even Celebi?

Diancie: And where do you purpose we live?

Grace: I don't know. There are plenty of available houses in the world. Start looking for one.

Diancie: If I found one, how am I supposed to pay for it?

Grace: For the one billionth time. Get. A. Job! Now everyone in your Poké Balls or wherever it is you sleep so I can be alone and get making the cinnamon rolls over with.

Everybody but Grace and Whatshername went upstairs.

Whatshername: If you think I'm a Pokémon, I am going to beat you into a coma over and over again…once I'm not a ghost anymore and I can touch things again.

Grace: You're the reason I said "wherever it is you sleep."

Whatshername: Never mind then.

Whatshername went upstairs.

Marshadow: That was uncomfortable.

Celebi: I couldn't agree more, Marshy. I wish we were the ones reading this instead of the characters in it. Then we would get to skip ahead to tomorrow morning.

 **The Next Morning (Thanksgiving Day)**

Grace went outside, leaving the door open.

Grace: Everybody out here!

All the members of Diancie's group came outside.

Grace: Let's see. Diancie, Celebi, Emolga, Whatshername, Marshadow, the new one.

Poipole: My name's…

Grace: Where's Leigha?

Whatshername: Inside, refusing to go, and wishing that you would call her her real name.

Grace: Leigha is her real name!

Grace stormed inside and slammed the door.

Whatshername: No respect for preferred names.

Emolga looked forward and saw Ken and Incineroar fighting each other.

Emolga: Yes! Two Thanksgivings that start out with a fight in a row! This is gonna be so much better than last year's!

Whatshername: What was last year's?

Emolga: A Caterpie and a Weedle were playing Chess.

Marshadow: That's not a fight.

Emolga: Exactly!

Emolga flew over to Ken and Incineroar to watch their battle up close.

Ken: SHORYUKEN!

Incineroar: Incineroar!

Suddenly, Piranha Plant jumped into the fight and KO'd both Ken and Incineroar with a Forward Smash. This scared Celebi, causing her to hide behind Diancie.

The Announcer: GAME! Piranha Plant WINS!

Emolga: That's it?! Come on! How am I supposed to be thankful for anything when I can't even get some good action?!

Poipole: Chill out, Molgz.

Whatshername: After I'm brought back to life, I'll have a Smash Bros. match with someone.

?: Can I get in on that?

The person who said that was Purple Villager.

Villager: I can't believe I have to resort to playing in unofficial matches, but this is my only option now. So does one of the other Villagers, but she seems okay with it.

Diancie: What are you talking about?

Villager: Other Green Girl Villager and I got cut and replaced with some lookalikes.

Emolga: How could they do that? What happened to "Everyone Is Here?"

Villager: I'm not a part of "Everyone" because in the universe Sakurai makes the game in, all 8 of us Villagers are considered the same character. I still see it as bologna for now, but I'll get over it. The two new Villagers seem nice.

Emolga: But still. How could Sakurai get rid of the guy who invented Translation Pills?

Villager: I only invented them in my universe. There are plenty of other universes where someone else invented them.

Emolga: Well, that's true.

Whatshername: Villager, you can have a match with me if you know what my moveset is.

Villager: One where your Splat Roller is the primary weapon, unlike the moveset that has a wide variety of weapons the official Smash Inklings use.

Whatshername: That's right! Thank you! I'll call you later when I'm no longer a ghost.

Villager: Sounds good. See you then.

Villager left.

Grace came out of the house carrying two Christmas presents and the cinnamon rolls.

Grace: Leigha's gonna stay here. Are any of you willing to babysit?

Marshadow raised his hand and then he went inside with Celebi.

Diancie: Wait! Wait!

Diancie went inside after Celebi.

Poipole: Why are you letting her stay here?

Grace: I'm not letting her, I'm making her.

Whatshername: Is she really being that bad?

Grace: Yes! I have no idea what's gotten into her, but no matter what I said, she just screamed at me. She cannot be around other people right now.

Diancie and Celebi came back out. Celebi had a huge frown on her face.

Grace: Are you making Celebi come with you?

Diancie: Well, I'd just stay here, but I wanna see Whatshername get unghostified.

Grace: Why do you think it's necessary that you and Celebi be together all the time?

Diancie: Not all the time. Just when she and Marshadow would otherwise be alone together without me there to moderate them. If they are, they might do something that makes them officially boyfriend and girlfriend. I CAN'T let that happen!

Grace: Yes you can! You do not get to decide what Celebi can and can't do.

Diancie: The sky is yellow. See? I can say something untrue too.

Grace: If you're really Celebi's best friend, you wouldn't boss her around and control her life like this.

Diancie: Say that to me again when you have a best friend you're worried might betray you for some stupid boy.

Celebi: Celebi, celb celb celbi cel bi bi, Celebi bi bi celb celb Celebi bi bi celb celb.

Diancie: …..Oh, I guess you're right. You can stay here. Just please promise me you won't stop being my friend.

Celebi: Celb bi bi celb celb celb.

Diancie: Good.

Celebi went back inside.

Grace: What did she say?

Diancie: She said "Of course I promise that."

Grace: Before that.

Diancie: She said that if I'm really her best friend, I wouldn't boss her around and control her life like this.

Grace: But that's exactly what I…!...Why am I even bothering? Let's just go.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Loud House**

Lincoln: Well everyone, today has finally come. We are about to spend Thanksgiving with the….Special family. I still can't believe they're real. Are we all prepared for this?

Everyone else in Lincoln's family just stared at him.

Lincoln: Close enough.

The doorbell rang.

Lincoln: That must be them.

Lincoln turned around and opened the door. He saw the entire Special family and their Pokémon stand in front of him. Even though he had met them before, seeing them was the 2nd most surreal thing he had ever experienced. The first was when he found out Anthony was his brother. He didn't think seeing people who look like his sisters dressed like different sisters would be so strange. Him and his sisters disguised as each other all the time, but looking at them and knowing that they're actually different people was too much for him.

Leni S.: Merry Christmas!

Lincoln: Sorry, this is too weird. You all gotta go home.

Lincoln shut the door.

Lola S.: For the 10th time, Leni. It isn't Christmas in this universe.

Lincoln opened the door back up.

Lincoln: I'm sorry about shutting the door in your faces. I'm sure whichever one of you does the cooking was looking forward to having Thanksgiving dinner made for you for once, so…

Luan S.: I can confirm that none of us could possibly be looking forward to that because Thanksgiving doesn't exist in our universe.

Lincoln: Really?

Luan S.: Yep. We've been celebrating Christmas all day.

Lincoln: Huh.

Luan S.: That's why Leni's wearing a Santa hat.

Leni S.: I'm wearing a Santa hat?

Lincoln: Well, I definitely can't turn people away when it's their first Thanksgiving. Come in, come in. We'll…attempt to make room.

Everyone went inside the house.

Lincoln: Well, here they are.

Lisa S.: Hello, Louds. It's wonderful to finally introduce you to my family. But since there's so many of us, I'm gonna keep this as brief but understandable as possible. Each of us, including my parents, have the same first name as the Loud we dress like, not the ones we look like.

Lisa S. went down to her 2nd youngest sister.

Lisa S.: So do you understand, Leni? The one who looks like me is named Leni and the one who looks like you is named Lisa.

Leni S.: I'm Lisa and you're Leni? I thought it was the other way around.

Lisa S.: It is. I was talking about the Louds.

Leni S.: What's a Louds?

Lisa S.: Never mind.

Lana S.: Lisa, you didn't introduce everyone.

Lisa S.: I was getting to them. Everyone, this is our shiny Rockruff, Traci, our shiny Litten, Ben, and our shiny Pikipek, Stephen.

Lana S.: And this is my not shiny Froakie, Zero. I've got way more Pokémon at home, but my mom and dad said I could only bring one.

Luan S.: And yet you brought Zero.

Luan S. was very proud of her terrific joke and Lana S. hated it.

Lana S.: I don't even get that.

Luan S.: I don't wanna have to explain the joke. That ruins it. Someone change the subject.

Lana L.: Gladly. How did you get so many shinies?

Lana S.: A lot of special patience!...So, aren't you gonna introduce us to your…?

Lisa L.: HOW DO YOU PEOPLE EXIST?!

Lily L.: They're from an alternate universe.

Lisa L.: Even if there were such a thing, nothing could have caused them to look like us and have the same first names as us.

Lisa S.: That's because nothing caused it. It's all just a coincidence.

Lisa L.: Nonsense!

Lisa L. got off the couch and went over to the stairs.

On one of the steps, Luan L. was laying down because something was making her sad.

Lisa L.: Please excuse me, fourth eldest sibling.

Luan L. lifted her sister up and put her on the next stair above her. Then Lisa L. went to her bedroom and shut the door.

Luan S.: What's with her?

Lincoln: She still doesn't believe that any of you are who you say you are. Although, to be fair…

Luan S.: No, I meant Luan.

Lincoln: Oh. I wish I could tell you. She's been laying there all morning. We tried asking her what's wrong, but she says she just wants to be left alone with the stairs.

Luan S.: Well, if there's anyone she'll talk to, it's me.

Lincoln: Someone she doesn't know who looks like her sister, but isn't?

Luan S.: Don't look at it that way. Just let me show you.

Luan S. went up the stairs to Luan L.

Luan S.: Hey, what's got ya' down?

Luan L.: I told you I don't wanna talk about it, Lana.

Luan S.: I'm not Lana.

Luan L. looked up.

Luan L.: Huh? You must be Luan Special.

Luan S.: Sure am. Now tell me what's making you so sad.

Luan L.: You wouldn't understand. It's about stairs. Nobody loves stairs as much as I do.

Luan S.: Not even the person who held Stairs Con?

Luan L.: How did you know about that?

Luan S.: Oh, no reason…..Unless you count me being that person as a reason, which I would.

Luan L.: Wait. **You** held Stairs Con? But that voice sounded nothing like you. How did you do that?

Luan S. (in a different voice): Natural ability.

Luan L.: Well, if you truly are a stairs connoisseur like me, then I guess you will understand what I'm going through.

Luan S. (normal voice): Tell me. I want to know!

Luan L.: Ok.

Lana L.: She won't tell us, but she'll tell someone she just met?

Lola L.: Apparently she loves stairs more than she loves her family.

Luan L.: Do you know who Anthony is?

Luan S.: Yeah. He's your half-brother who I wish was my half-brother and Lisa wishes was her boyfriend. My Lisa, not yours.

Luan L.: And you know that Anthony…died, right?

Luan S.: Uh-huh.

Luan L.: Well, he was the one who helped me realize that I like stairs.

Luan S.: How'd he do that?

Luan L.: He pushed me down these very stairs and I walked down them flawlessly. And this happened last Thanksgiving. So even though Thanksgiving isn't always on the same day, I consider today the 1-year anniversary of when Anthony did that. I was gonna thank him today, but now I can't.

Lynn L. Sr.: Is that what this is about? Luan, Anthony wouldn't need you to thank him for that. Seeing you be happy about something he introduced you to would be all he needed.

Luan L.: You think so?

Lynn L. Sr.: I know so. I could tell he didn't want to hate us and I think you were one of the ones he wanted to like more.

Luan L.: If that's true, hearing it makes me feel a little better. I still wish Anthony could be here with us, but I won't let it brother me too much. *laughs* Get it?

The other Louds, unlike usual, didn't show how much they hated the bad joke. Lana S. on the other hand…

Lincoln: At least we can tell she's not depressed anymore.

Lana S.: It is so weird seeing someone who looks like me acting like Luan. I'll be right back.

Lana S. went outside and started vomiting.

Luan L.: So, umm…Luan, wanna have a walking down the stairs contest?

Luan S.: No point. I know you'd win. I love stairs, but I can't call myself a queen at walking down them, unlike you. I tried some of those crazy tricks I've heard you've done and I was no good at them. So, I guess you could say you're…

Luan S. walked down three stairs.

Luan S.: …three steps ahead of me!

Luan L. picked Luan S. up and hugged her.

Rita L.: I don't think all twenty…however many of us there are…

Lisa S.: Twenty-five. Thirty-three if you count the Pokémon.

Rita L.: I don't think all of us being in the same room is the best way for us to get to know each other.

Lynn L. Sr.: You're right. We need to narrow this down.

Lincoln: Good idea. Girls, go up to your rooms and hang out with the Special who has the same name as you. After a few minutes, we'll switch to the ones who look like you.

Lynn L. Sr.: I was gonna say we should meet one Special at a time and the rest should wait upstairs. I think Lincoln's plan's the better way to start.

Lincoln: You heard him. Everyone upstairs.

The Loud sisters and the Special sisters went upstairs.

Lincoln: So Mr. Special, your name is Rita and your wife's name is Lynn, right?

Rita S.: Yep.

Lincoln: Is Rita a man's name in your universe?

Rita S.: Unfortunately, no.

Lincoln: …..I'm sorry to hear that.

Lynn S. Sr.: He's kidding.

Lincoln: Oh. So anyway, where the heck is Lincoln Special? Not knowing what he's like has been killing me.

Rita S.: There is no Lincoln Special.

Lynn S. Sr.: We only have daughters.

Lincoln: …Is there a Linka Special?

Both Special parents nodded no.

Lincoln: ….So, there's no different version of me in your universe?

Lynn S. Sr.: I'm surprised you didn't already know this. Didn't anybody explain this to you when you met our kids before?

Lincoln: Actually, now that you mention it, Anthony may have said that. I wasn't paying much attention. But how isn't there a special version of me? Everyone else has one.

Rita S.: Our family isn't like yours for any particular reason, it just is.

Lynn S. Sr.: That's how universes work.

Lincoln: Oh, not this again.

Lynn L. Sr.: Speaking of cooking…

Rita L.: No one was talking about cooking.

Lynn L. Sr.: I've already got 25 people here to make food for and there's still more guests coming. I had better get my butt back in the kitchen!

Lynn L. Sr. ran for the kitchen.

Lincoln: Mr. and Mrs. Special, have you ever wanted a son?

Lynn S. Sr.: Not really. We've already got plenty of kids we love.

Rita S.: We don't care what gender they are.

Lincoln: So if I were to give a presentation on why you need a son, it wouldn't convince you?

Rita S.: No, but we'd love to see it anyway.

Lynn S. Sr.: We would?


	3. Special Meeting Time!

**Lori & Leni's Room**

Lori L. and Lori S. sent text messages to each other instead of talking even though they were in the same room. Leni L. was helping Leni S. do her hair.

Leni L.: So how come you still wear glasses that have two different shaped lenses?

Leni S.: What are you talking about?

Leni L. handed Leni S. a mirror.

Leni L.: See? One of them is round the other is kinda…a moon shape, I guess.

Lisa S.: They look the same to me.

Leni L. took her glasses off to show them to Leni S.

Leni L.: Here, look at mine. Can't you see the difference?

Leni S.: What's a difference?

Leni L.: Never mind. It's okay that you don't understand. I used to be just like that. I'm sure once you turn 18, your brain will get less smaller, just like mine did.

Leni S.: …What's a brain?

 **Luna & Luan's Room**

Luna L. and Luna S. played their guitars while Luan L. showed Luan S. Mr. Coconuts.

Mr. Coconuts: And they said the turkey was too cold.

Luan S. laughed at that punchline I didn't give the context for.

Luan S.: I always wanted a ventriloquist dummy, but I've never been any good at talking with my mouth closed. Can I give him a try?

Luan L.: Absolutely not.

The Lunas finished their song.

Both Lunas: Rockin'!

Luna L.: So, are you only like me in that you're a sick guitar player or is there more to it than that?

Luna S.: Well, I have a unique color blindness that makes it so I can only see purple. Do you have that?

Luna L.: Yeah, but I've gotten used to it. Purple is the best color after all.

Luna S.: That's true. But it would still be nice to know what being able to see all colors feels like.

Luna S. turned on a radio to get some more music going.

Luna L.: Actually, I switched bodies with a Pokémon once, and that made it so I could see in full color.

Luna S. shut off the radio.

Luna S.: Tell me everything.

Luna L.: ….You didn't have to turn off the music.

Luna S.: Oh, right. What was I thinking?

Luna S. turned the radio back on.

 **Lynn & Lucy's Room**

Lynn S. Jr.: I can't believe you would even ask me that!

Lynn L. Jr. was holding a copy of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS.

Lynn L. Jr.: Hear me out. I still hate video games, but this is the only one I like because it's about beating up video game characters. Doesn't that sounds fun?

Lynn S. Jr.: No. I don't even know any video game characters. And besides, wouldn't you rather play a sport anyway?

Lynn L. Jr.: Of course.

Lynn S. Jr.: Let's play one then!

Lynn L. Jr.: Alright!

The two Lynns started throwing balls around.

Lucy S.: What difference does it make how we entertain ourselves? It'll all ultimately be nothing but a waste once our lives have come to an end.

Lucy L.: Sigh. That is so true.

 **Lana & Lola's Room**

Lana L.: Ready…Set…Go!

Lana L. and Lana S. started throwing mud at each other.

Lola S.: This is disgusting! How do they find this fun?

Lola L.: I know! At least you don't have to live with someone like this being your twin….Right?

Lola S.: Right. Luan and Luna are the twins in my family.

Lola L.: This is very confusing. Wanna have a tea party?

Lola S.: Not in here, but yes.

 **Lisa & Lily's Room**

Lisa S. was putting a new invention together with Lisa L. looking at her in disbelief. Lily L. was painting something with Lily S. sitting in front of her.

Lily L.: So since you have the same personality as me, you must like painting too.

Lily L. held out a jar of plum paint and then Lily S. knocked it out of her hands, splatting it on Lily L.'s face.

Lily L.: Well, now I get why Lincoln doesn't like it when I do that.

Lisa S.: Our personalities aren't exactly like yours, just very similar.

Lisa L.: In that case, there's a question I should ask you.

Lisa L. went into the closet and got out a Christmas present. Then she started opening it.

Lily L.: You can't open your Secret Santa present already.

Lisa L.: I can if it's from me.

Lisa S.: You got yourself in Secret Santa? That's so unlikely.

Lisa L.: Unlikely, but possible. I did not cheat when we were randomly selecting who must get a present for whom.

Lisa L.'s present to herself was a CD. She put it in her radio and turned it on. A rap song began playing.

Radio: Biology! Biology! I don't make no apologies! I want my woman and I'm out in the hood!

Lisa L.: Lisa Special, tell me what you think of this song?

Lisa S.: ….Do you want my completely honest opinion?

Lisa L.: Yes.

Lisa S.: Well….this "song" is more unpleasant to listen to than a jackhammer that's being operated by a bratty kid who's whining about how they didn't get what they wanted for Christmas while scraping their sharp fingernails across a rusty pan.

Lisa L.: ….What kind of music do you like?

Lisa S.: I like country music.

Lisa L.: Country music?! That must mean this invention is for making your brain function properly.

Lisa S.: You could say that. I don't wanna be a computer anymore, so I'm gonna use this machine to lower my brain power a little so I'll turn back into a human.

Lily L.: Will that work?

Lisa S.: Of course it will.

Lisa L.: Not.

Lynn L. Jr. suddenly ran into the room and grabbed Lisa L.

Lynn L. Jr.: Lisa! You've gotta invent something that'll keep me from aging!

Lisa L.: What? Why?

Lynn L. Jr.: The Lynn who looks like Lucy just told me about a guy named Bucky Minors. He played every single sport and was great at all of them, but then once he turned 16, he out of nowhere lost all his talents. You know what that means?!

Lisa L.: It means absolutely nothing.

Lynn L. Jr.: It means 16 is an unlucky number! My 16th birthday is in just a few months! So will you please do something that'll make it so I never turn 16?

Lisa L.: If I do, you'll never be able to drive.

Lynn L. Jr.: I'm okay with that.

Lisa L.: You'll one day be younger than Lincoln.

Lynn L. Jr.: What difference does that make?

Lisa L.: You'll be an adolescent forever.

Lynn L. Jr.: Sweet. That sounds pretty awesome.

Lisa L.: You may think that it would be awesome, but it would be wrong. The answer is no.

Lynn L. Jr. pulled Lisa L. up to her face.

Lynn L Jr.: I don't think you get this, Lis. I'm not asking!

Lisa L.: …What you said was "Will you please do something that'll make it so I never turn 16?" That would be asking.

Lily L.: She's got you there, sis.

Lynn L Jr. dropped Lisa L.

Lynn L Jr.: Well, if you're not gonna help me, I'm gonna have to resort to plan B.

Lisa L.: Which is?

Lynn L Jr. turned around to look at Lisa S.

Lynn L Jr.: Lisa who looks like Leni, will you help me with this problem?

Lisa S.: Sure.

Lisa L.: Sure?! How could you be so casual about this?

Lisa S.: Oh, whatever.

Lisa L.: Lynn, you don't have to stay 15 forever.

Lynn L. Jr.: Actually, I was gonna…

Lisa L.: You simply need to come to terms with your hexadecaphobia.

Lynn L. Jr.: My…what?

Lisa S.: It's the fear of the number 16. Why your Lisa didn't say that baffles me.

Lynn L. Jr.: I'm not afraid of the number 16. I'm afraid of getting bad luck by being 16 years old. Why would someone be afraid of the number itself?

Lisa S.: So how old do you wanna be, Lynn?

Lynn L. Jr.: 13.

Lisa L.: You do? The reason you want to stop aging is to avoid receiving bad luck. The number 13 is associated with bad luck.

Lily L.: You have an explanation for your surprising choice, right?

Lynn L. Jr.: 13 gets a bad rep. When I was 13 was the best year of my life. I'm sure the fact it was the last year before we found out Anthony is our brother is just a coincidence.

Lisa S.: When's your birthday, Lynn?

Lynn L. Jr.: February 1st.

Lisa S.: Then I'll give you a bottle of fountain of youth water the day before then.

Lynn L. Jr.: Hhhm. Water that keeps people the same age forever.

Lisa S.: Actually, the effects only last for a very long time.

Lynn L. Jr.: Oh. That's good enough. Anyway, all I was gonna say was that water reminds me of a book I had to read for school once.

Lisa S.: Tuck Everlasting?

Lynn L. Jr.: Yep.

Lisa L.: Do you remember the moral of the novel?

Lynn L. Jr.: That being immortal is awesome and causes no problems whatsoever.

Lisa L.: That's the complete opposite of the moral. Did you watch the film instead of reading the book?

Lynn L. Jr.: Yeah. So?

Lisa L.: Am I correct in assuming that nothing I can say is going to change your mind about this?

Lynn L. Jr.: You got that right.

Lisa L.: You're making a big mistake.

Lynn L. Jr.: Your mom is a big mistake!

Lisa L.: She's also your mother!

Lynn L. Jr.: That's not the point!

 **Downstairs**

Lincoln finished making the pictures for his presentation.

Lincoln: Okay, I'm done. Now, are you two ready to be convinced you need a son?

Rita S.: We sure are.

Lynn S. Sr.: Apparently we are.

Lincoln: Great. Just give me one second.

Lincoln went over to the stairs.

Lincoln: Alright, ladies. Time to switch.

Most of the Special sisters switched rooms and Lynn L. Jr. went back to her room.

 **Lori & Leni's Room**

Lori L.: It's not a hard word to say. Just say "literally."

Lily S.: Poo Poo.

Lori L.: Okay, let me say it slower. Lit

Lily S.: Lit.

Lori L.: Urr

Lily S.: Urr.

Lori L.: A.

Lily S.: A.

Lori L.: Lee.

Lily S.: Lee.

Lori L.: Literally.

Lily S.: Poo Poo!

Lori L.: *groan*

Leni L.: I don't get it. Why isn't Lisa Special in here?

 **Luna & Luan's Room**

Luan L.: Wanna hear a joke?

Lana S.: No.

Luan L.: Wanna hear a joke?

Lana S.: No.

Luan L.: Wanna hear a joke?

Lana S.: No.

Luan L.: Wanna hear a joke?

Lana S.: I'm not gonna say "Yes."

Luan L.: You just did.

Lana S.: I still don't wanna hear a joke.

Luna L. was letting Lola S. tell her about her beauty pageant career.

Lola S.: …and then she says her hair is better than mine just because it's longer. Then I look her in her stupid face and say that the fact I don't like long hair doesn't make her better than me! And then she's all like "Yes it does!" and that makes me want to grab her by the neck and scream "Oh yeah?! Well Loud is a stupid last name anyway!" But my loser sister tells me that I can't…

Luna L.: Sweet balls of fire, she is annoying!

Lola S. kept going without realizing that Luna L. wasn't listening anymore.

Luna L.: Luan, will you please…?

Luan L.: Say no more.

Luan L. zapped Lola S., causing her to fly out of the room and fall down the stairs.

Luna L.: ….

Luan L.: What?

Luna L.: I was gonna ask you to politely ask her to leave.

Luan L.: Oh.

Lana S.: …..HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!

Luan L.: Huh? Oh, that. Back in the summer, Anthony's Emolga drank some radioactive waste and then bit me, giving me superpowers.

Lana S.: You have Pokémon superpowers?! THAT IS SO COOL!

Lana S. put her hand on Luan L.'s mouth.

Luna L.: Why are you covering her mouth?

Lana S.: I don't want her to say some stupid joke and ruin the moment.

 **Lynn & Lucy's Room**

Lucy S.: Lynn?

Lynn L. Jr.: Ah!

Lucy S.: Will you tell me what you think of this poem I wrote?

Lynn L. Jr.: Do I have to?

Lucy S.: My family members always say my poems are great, but I can tell they're just lying to make me feel better, even though it doesn't work. I need an unbiased opinion.

Lynn L. Jr.: Go read it to Lucy. She's way more likely to like it than me.

Lucy S.: A great poet like her doesn't deserve to hear my trash!

Lynn L. Jr.: Ah, fine.

Lucy S.: Thank you so much!

 **The Only Emotion**

 **by Lucy Special**

Sadness

Sadness

Sadness

Sadness

Sadness

Sadness

Lynn L. Jr.: Stop! Is the whole thing just the word "Sadness" over and over?

Lucy S.: …Yes.

Lynn L. Jr.: In that case, you're gonna have to save that for one of your poetry jams, or whatever they're called.

Lucy S.: Oh, why do I even bother?!

Lucy S. fell on her face and started crying.

Lynn L. Jr.: Uhh…the title was kinda clever. I'll give ya' that.

Lucy S.: I'm not the one who came up with it.

Lucy L.: What are you so sad about?

Lucy S.: The fact you don't know only makes me sadder. Here's a picture of the most recent funeral I went to.

Lucy S. showed a photograph to everyone else in the room. Lucy L. read what was written on the gravestone.

Lucy L.: Here lies Lucy's hopes and dreams.

Lynn L. Jr.: ...What a baby.

Lucy L.: That reminds me. Lynn Special, can I ask you something?

Lynn S. Jr.: Does it involve sports?

Lucy L.: No.

Lynn S. Jr.: I'd prefer if it did, but go ahead.

Lucy L.: On October 14th, I found out that I'm adopted, so I was wondering if you are too.

Lynn S. Jr.: …How did saying "What a baby" remind you of that?

Lucy L.: I was adopted when I was a baby.

Lynn S. Jr.: Oh. Well, as far as I know, I'm not adopted. Maybe Lucy is.

Lucy S.: I'm not. Lisa once took DNA tests on all of us because she was bored.

Lynn S. Jr.: I don't remember that.

Lucy S.: It was before you were born.

Whatshername, Diancie, Emolga, and Poipole came into the room.

Whatshername: Which one of you is Lucy Loud?

Lucy L.: That would be me.

Whatshername: Use your magic and bring me back to life.

Lucy L.: Why would I do that? You're a ghost. Why would you wanna stop being a ghost?

Lucy S.: I second that. But I really wanna get a chance to do some magic, so I'll unghostify you. Lucy, may I please use your spell book?

Lucy L.: If you must.

Lucy S.: Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.

Lucy L. gave Lucy S. the spell book and she turned it to the page she needed.

Lucy S.: Delauioplraseppa!

Nothing happened.

Lucy S.: Why didn't it work?

Lucy L. pointed at the word Lucy S. just read.

Lucy L.: Because that's an I, not an L.

Lucy S. laid down again and cried some more.

Whatshername: Delauiopiraseppa!

Whatshername came back to life.

Whatshername: Booyah! Now let's go call Villager and wait for him outside.

Whatshername, Diancie, and Poipole ran out of the room. Emolga felt sorry for Lucy S. and thought she should do something for her. But then she realized it was probably better to just leave her alone, so she awkwardly left the room.

Lana S.: Hey, Emolga. You know what you should do? Drink some radioactive waste and then bite me. What do you say?

Emolga ran away from Lana S.

Lana S.: Dang it.

 **Lana & Lola's Room**

Lana L.: …and this one's Bitey, and this one's El Diablo, and this one's Brad, and this one's…

Luan S.: Do you by any chance have an Alolan Exeggutor or a Slowpoke?

Lana L.: No. But over here, we've got Izzy…

Luan S.: Named after Izzy from Total DramaRama?

Lana L.: …..Total…what?

Luan S.: Never mind.

Luna S.: …so, will you please switch bodies with me?

Lola L.: No way, weirdo.

Luna S.: Come on. We look exactly the same, so you won't even feel like you're in a different body.

Lola L.: I wouldn't be caught dead with your hideous hair!

 **Lisa & Lily's Room**

Lisa S. was still working on her invention.

Lily L.: So, I see you evolved too.

Lori S.: Sure did. Now I can finally pronounce "literally" correctly.

Lily L.: Do you prefer to still be called a baby even though you don't look like one anymore?

Lori S.: Arceus no! I hated being a baby.

Lily L.: Really?

Lori S.: You literally have no idea how much I wanted to grow up. As a baby, I couldn't play real golf. And don't even get me started on having to wear diapers.

Lily L.: …I can see we have complete opposite opinions on a very serious issue. But, since it's Thanksgiving, I'll ignore this for now. Let's talk about something else.

Lori S.: You wanna talk about my new driver that Santa brought me today?

Lori S. showed Lily L. her new golf club.

Lily L.: Santa got you a driver?

Lori S.: A driver is a type of golf club. And Bobby here is gonna help me hit so many balls such far distances!

Lisa L.: You named your golf club?

Lori S.: You bet I did!

Lori S. hugged Bobby.

Lily L.: You're not in love with an object, are you? 'Cause treating an object like it's alive is pretty weird.

Lisa L.: *cough* Hypocrite!

Leni S.: Speaking of Santa, I got a present for you, Lisa Loud.

Lisa L.: I'll open it when we exchange Secret Santa gifts later.

Leni S.: It's not for Secret Santa, it's just for because I wanted to get you a present.

Lisa L.: Oh. Why, thank you.

Lisa L. opened the gift and it was a dress that looked exactly like Leni S.'s but green. Lisa L. said nothing and just looked at Leni S. with a look of irritation.

Leni S.: You like?

Lisa L.: …You remind me of my friend Darcy.

Lisa S.: You have a friend named Darcy?! I have a friend named Darcy!

Leni L. came into the room.

Leni L.: There you are. Aren't you gonna come to my room?

Lisa S.: I would, but I wanna finish this invention. Besides, the reason Lincoln set this up was so our families could get acquainted. I've already met you before.

Leni L. Okay. I'm gonna go watch the parade.

Leni S.: Parade?

Lori S.: What parade?

Lily L.: The Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. Unlike most parades, which are just marching band after marching band after marching band, this one's got huge balloons of famous characters.

Leni S.: And they have it at your house?

Leni L.: No, it's on TV. Come on, let's go watch it.

Leni S.: How could a parade be on top of a TV?

Everyone but Lisa L. and Lisa S. left the room and went downstairs. Lisa L. shut the door.

Lisa S.: And I'm done!

Lisa S. powered on her newly finished device and stepped inside of it.

Lisa S.: In just a few seconds, I will be slightly less smart and back to being a homo sapien.

Like she said, it was only a few seconds before Lisa S. turned back into a person.

Lisa S.: Awesome! It feels good to have an entire body again.

Lisa S. tried to get out of her invention but couldn't because the door wouldn't open.

Lisa S.: Peculiar. There appears to be something wrong with the door. Lisa, quick! Turn the machine off or it'll keep making me less and less intelligent.

Lisa L. looked at the worried expression on Lisa S.'s face. Then she got an idea…..An awful idea! Yes, she made the same face that The Grinch is known for making.

Lisa L.: Or, I could leave you in there until your IQ is below 0.

Lisa S.: What?!

Lisa L.: In fact, let's speed things up a little.

Lisa L. made some modifications to the machine to make it go much faster.

Lisa S.: Lisa, don't do this. I'm sorry for any grief I've caused you. I didn't mean to…

After the machine was done draining Lisa S.'s brain, Lisa L. shut it off and opened the door.

Lisa L.: So Lisa, if Train A is travelling 425 miles at 38 miles per hour and Train B is traveling 600 miles at 49 miles per hour, which train will arrive at its destination first?

Lisa S.: …..Uhh…umm…What's a train?

Lisa L. started laughing maniacally.


	4. Dumb Lisa's Driving Lesson

Lisa L.: Excellent. This is even better than I imagined. Now I just need to think of an excuse for how this happened.

Lisa S.: Ooh, I've got one. This raccoon came in, and then…

Lisa L.: You slipped and suffered a concussion but I courageously revived you. A concussion does not cause one to lose their intellect, but luckily for me, no one else in this house is sharp enough to know that.

Lisa S.: You're saying a lot of words I don't know.

Lisa L. gave an evil grin.

Lisa L.: Let's have some fun with this. What's 2+2?

Lisa S.: Uhh…giant underwear.

Lisa L.: *laughs* At what temperature would a book burn?

Lisa S.: A hot one probably.

Lisa L. *laughs louder* Name the 206 bones in the human body.

Lisa S.: Didn't their parents already give them names?

Lisa L. *laughs even louder*

Leni L. came into the room.

Leni L.: Oh Lisa, you're not a computer anymore.

Lisa S.: Don't be silly. I was never a compooper.

Leni L.: Yeah you were. Don't you remember?

Lisa S.: No, not really.

Leni L.: Huh. I would've thought you would. Anyway, I saw some cars while I was watching the parade and that got me thinking. Are you good at driving?

Lisa S.: I'm the goodest at driving.

Leni L.: "Goodest" is a real word?

Lisa S.: Let me show you me license. Now where is it? Maybe it's in here.

Lisa S. reached into Lisa L.'s back pocket and pulled something out of it.

Lisa S.: Yep. Here it is.

Leni L.: That's not your driver's license, that's my sister's library card.

Lisa S.: What's the difference?

Leni L.: ….Whoa. So, since you can drive, will you give me a driving lesson?

Lisa S.: No problem. The first thing you do is get in front of the…uhhm…the spinny thingy.

Lisa L. had to hold back her laughter as Lisa S. kept saying more and more stupid things.

Lisa S.: Then you floor it…

Leni L.: I meant will you come with me while I drive Vanzilla?

Lisa S.: Walking next to a moving car doesn't sound very safe.

Leni L.: You'd be in Vanzilla with me.

Lisa S.: Well, that's different. Let's go.

Lisa L.: May I accompany the two of you?

Leni L.: You wanna come with us?

Lisa L.: So much!

Leni L.: But you never wanna come when I drive because you say it's too dangerous.

Lisa L.: Trust me. This time, it'll be worth it.

Leni L. didn't understand what she meant, but decided to just go with it.

Leni L.: I just need my special driving outfit then we can go.

Lisa S.: *gasp* Leni! Language! Only my family is allowed to say "Special" because it's a bad word. I think.

Leni L.: Sorry, I didn't' know that. I always thought the S-word was something else.

Lisa S.: "Something else" is two words. I think.

The three of them went downstairs after Leni L. put her S-word driving outfit on.

Lincoln: This has been _Why You Need to Have a Son_ by Lincoln Loud. Thank you.

Grace: That was a very interesting presentation. But let me give them an adult's point of view. Mr. and Mrs. Special, how many kids do you have?

Both Special Parents: 10.

Grace: And despite the fact you have so many, none of them act like they're in charge of you, make annoying noises just to see how you react, and show a total lack of respect, do they?

Both Special Parents: No.

Grace: Then don't take the risk of getting one that does.

Lincoln: What brought this on?

Grace: It's all Leigha's been doing for the past few months. That's why I made her stay home.

Lisa S.: Don't worry. She'll stop.

Grace: That's what she always says, in an annoying way I might add, but she never stops.

Lisa S., Leni L., and Lisa L. went outside. Whatshername, Diancie, Emolga, Poipole, and Villager were out there.

Diancie: It's about time you got here!

Villager: Did I really take that long?

Whatshername: Nah, it's cool. What stage should we have our fight on?

Villager: I'll let you choose.

Whatshername started thinking about which stage she wanted to pick.

Poipole: So what's Thanksgiving, again?

Diancie: It's a stupid holiday where nobody does anything except eat food.

Poipole: Is one of the foods pineapple pizza?

Emolga: No.

Poipole: Then we should go to Pizza Hut after Whatshername's fight.

Lisa S. got in Vanzilla's driver's seat.

Leni L.: You can't sit there. I'm the one who's supposed to drive.

Lisa S.: That doesn't make sense, but ok.

Lisa S. got in the passenger seat instead. She was upsidedown at first, but then Leni L. turned her over. Leni L. got in the driver's seat and Lisa L. sat behind them.

Lisa S.: The first thing you gotta do is put the long, gray rope in the clicky-thingy.

Leni L.: You mean get buckled?

Lisa S.: If that's what you wanna call it.

Leni L.: A clicky-thingy isn't a buckle, it's a garage door remote.

Whatshername: I say we have our match on top of their car while they're driving it.

Villager: Interesting idea. I like it. But that's a van, not a car.

Whatshername: Whatever.

Whatshername and Villager climbed up on top of Vanzilla.

The Announcer: 3…2…1…GO!

Vanzilla started moving.

Villager and Whatshername ran into each other and Villager hit her with his dash attack. While Whatshername was in the air, Villager planted a tree and started chopping it down. It didn't hit Whatshername.

Whatshername's Final Smash Meter filled up and she got a KO with her Killer Wail.

After some more time fighting, Whatshername hit Villager with her down air. She slammed her Splat Roller below her, meteor smashing him. He bounced off the ground and got KO'd off the top because he was at 126.4%.

The Announcer: GAME! Inkling WINS!

Whatshername: WHAT?! Do not call me "Inkling!" I may be one, but I have a name, thank you very much!

The Announcer: Fine. Anthony WINS! There, happy?

Whatshername: I'm only more mad now!

Lisa S.: Good job, Leni. You made it through the whole thing without crashing into anything. Now take us back.

Leni L.: That's it? That's the whole lesson? But we didn't go anywhere. I can still see my house. You never even said anything.

Lisa L.: I agree that we shouldn't yet return. The reason I attended this driving lesson is because I was expecting it to be humorous.

Lisa S.: I said "Now take us back!"

 **Later**

Luan S.: Have you ever noticed that when people say "Santa Claus," they say it like it's one word?

The doorbell rang and Lincoln answered it. It was Eureka, Ash, Pikachu, Clemont, Serena, and Korrina. They all seemed to be upset about something, especially Eureka and Clemont.

Lincoln: Hey, guys. What's the matter?

Eureka: I'd tell you, but I don't wanna put everybody else in a bad mood too, especially not on a holiday.

Lincoln: Well, not saying anything isn't gonna make you feel better.

Lucy S.: Can confirm.

Lincoln: Just tell me. We won't mind if it makes us feel a little down.

Eureka: Umm…I'll tell you during dinner. I promise. I just need some more time to think about it first.

Rita S.: Until then, I think I know what'll cheer you up. Since everyone is here now, we can all open our Secret Santa gifts.


	5. Secret Santa & Giving Thanks

I'm not gonna say what every single character's present was, because there's a lot of them, but I will do some.

Lynn S. Sr. gave a present to Luna L.

Luna L.: A DVD of some black and white show called….Beat The Clock?

Lola L.: Beat The Clock?! Can I have it?

Luna L.: You sure can, sis.

Lynn S. Sr.: Lola's the one who likes game shows, not Luna? Wait. Now that I think about it, that makes much more sense. I should've thought this through more.

Rita L.: It's okay. I made the exact same mistake with two of your daughters.

Lisa S. gave a present to Ash

Ash: A Master Ball? Thank you. How did you get this?

Lisa S.: Ummm…I think I made it.

Ash: How?

Lisa S.: Uhhh…I don't know.

Lori S.: Merry Christmas, Lisa.

Lori S. gave a present to Lisa S.

Lisa S.: A green and red box? Thank you.

Ash: Let me help you with that.

Ash opened Lisa S.'s present for her. It was a 1,000,000 piece jigsaw puzzle of a blank, white image.

Lisa S.: I don't know what this thingy is.

Lori S.: Are you ok, Lisa? You're acting really funny.

Lisa S.: Well, that can't be. If I was acting funny, Lana would be mad at me.

Grace: Where's Lola L.? I have a gift for her.

Lola L.: I'm right here.

Grace: I thought you were Luna.

Lola L.: No. Now give me my present!

Grace: This is from Leigha.

Lola L.: Who?

Grace: My daughter.

Lola L.: Well, looks like we're tied, 'cause I thought her name was…Oh, why am I talking about this when I don't care?!

Lola L. opened the gift and a boxing glove on a spring popped out of the box and hit her.

Luan S.: *giggles* I think her present to you is...a punch in the face.

Grace: Punching someone for a Christmas present?! That's it!

Grace tried to call Lightning on her cell phone, but no one answered.

Grace: Well, she had better be behaving.

 **Vaniville Town**

Lightning was stomping around, throwing stuff all over the place, tipping over the fridge, and scaring Celebi and Marshadow.

Lightning: YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! BACCA BEEKA!

Diancie, Emolga, Whatshername, and Poipole came inside.

Diancie: We're back.

Lightning looked at Diancie and the others, screamed, and jumped towards them to attack them.

 **The Loud House**

Ash gave a present to Lana L. When she opened it, she started blushing.

Lana L.: Is this what I think it is? Pokémon trainer clothes?

Ash: Yeah. I heard you like Pokémon, so I thought you might want to go on a journey.

Lana L.: I've always wanted to. But aren't I too young?

Eureka: Lana, let me tell you what Anthony told me before I went to Alola. There's no rule that says you have to be a certain age to be a Pokémon trainer. There are kindergarteners out there with Pokémon.

Lana L.: Well, that's good to know. Now I just gotta get my parents to let me.

Ash: Once you do, all that will be left to do is pick which region you wanna go to.

Lana L.: Oh, I already know which region I'm picking. Here's a hint. It starts with a K and I don't live there.

Luan S. gave a present to Grace.

Luan S.: This oughta help you get your mind off your kid. Positive adjective Whatever holiday you're choosing to celebrate.

Grace opened the gift and it appeared to be a can of peanut brittle.

Grace: ….A can of peanut brittle…..from…Luan.

Luan S.: …..Open it.

Grace: Do I have to?

Luan S.: Yes.

Grace: I already know something's gonna pop out of it, so can't I just…?

Luan S.: I said "Open it!"

Grace slowly opened the can and kept her face away from it. Nothing popped out of it. She reached into it and pulled out a piece of peanut brittle.

Grace: …Oh. It's…actually peanut brittle.

Luan S. made the same face as the one in the cover image.

Luan S.: It was a joke!

Grace: Thanks for having it be a real gift. Since you're Luan, I thought for sure that was gonna be a prank.

Luan S.: Don't judge a Luan by her Y Universe equivalent. I actually don't like pranks.

Luan L.: Really?!

Luan S.: Really. I mean, I understand the appeal, and now that I've said that, I want a banana, but pranks just aren't my kind of humor.

Luan L.: Then what do you do to celebrate April Fool's Day?

Lana S. *groan* Please don't get her talking about April Fool's Day. What she does on it is nothing but a bunch of stupid and annoying nonsense that doesn't make any sense!

Luan L.: …Luan, what is wrong with your sister?

Luan S.: I wish I knew, person who has the same first name as me. Know is what I wish I did.

Luan L.: But seriously, what do you do for April Fool's Day?

Luan S.: Oh, what I do for April Fool's Day is not something that can be described. It must be seen!

Luan L.: Will you record the next one and send me the video?

Luan S.: Only if you put it on YouTube so everyone in this universe can see it.

Luan L.: Will do.

Luan L. reached out her hand for a handshake. To be silly, Luan S. had her shake her foot instead.

Rita S. gave a present to Lincoln. Lincoln gave a present to Rita S.

Rita S.: Happy Thanksgiving, Lincoln.

Lincoln: Merry Christmas, Mr. Special. Man, that's a weird name to say.

Rita S.: We both got each other in the Secret Santa? What are the odds of that happening?

Lincoln: I don't know.

Rita S. and Lincoln opened their gifts. When Lincoln saw what his was, his jaw dropped and his eyes got extremely wide. Then he started hyperventilating.

Rita S.: What? What is it? Is something wrong?

Lincoln: Things could not be more right right now! This is Ace Savvy #172! The rarest in the whole series! And it's in mint condition! How did you get this?!

Rita S.: I walked into a comic book store and bought it for 200 Poké Dollars.

Lincoln: I have no idea how you got it for such a low price, but thank you so much!

Rita S.: You're welcome, son.

Saying that word made Rita S. feel a very bizarre sense of joy. Then Lincoln gave him a great big hug.

Rita S.: Oh. This is…different.

Lincoln: I'll say. It feels like I'm hugging my dad, but I'm not. This is extremely weird!

Lincoln let go.

Rita S.: Honey, can I speak to you in private for a moment?

Rita S. took his wife into the dining room.

Lynn S. Sr.: What is it?

Rita S.: Lincoln was right. We need a son.

Lynn S. Sr.: …What?

Rita S.: When I gave him his present, something about how happy he was about it just made me feel so good. You should've seen the look on his face.

Lynn S. Sr.: Rita, we already have 10 kids. No one's number of kids should be double digits.

Rita S.: But all we've got is a bunch of girls. I want to know what raising a boy is like.

Lynn S. Sr.: Not much different, I imagine.

Rita S.: I want to play catch with him. I want to drive him to football. I want…

Lynn S. Sr.: You do that with Lynn Jr.

Rita S.: It's not the same! Yes, I realize how wrong it is for me to say that. I know it shouldn't matter what gender the kid is, and I'm sorry, but it just does.

Lynn S. Sr.: I see your point, but…Actually, no I don't. But we'll talk about it. I just really don't wanna be pregnant again.

Rita S.: That's what adoption is for.

Lynn L. Sr. stepped out of the kitchen.

Lynn L. Sr.: Alright, everyone. Dinner's ready.

Everybody helped get the food from the kitchen and put it on the gigantic table. There was turkey, ham, rolls, pie, stuffing, gravy, mashed potatoes, tater tots, Lynn-sagna, and the most important Thanksgiving food of all.

Lisa L.: Why does the cranberry sauce look slightly different than usual?

Luan L.: Because a certain someone other than Dad made it this year.

Lisa L.: Are you saying that…?

Luan L.: That's right. This year, I made the cranberries. Or should I say…Luanberries!

Lana S. gave a thumbs down and Luan L. gave two thumbs up.

Once all the food was on the table, everybody found a place to sit.

Rita L.: Before we start eating, everyone needs to say what they're thankful for.

Lucy S.: Do we have to?

Rita L.: Yes. It's a part of the holiday.

Grace: There's like 50 people here. The food's gonna be cold by the time we're done.

Rita L.: We better get started then. Who would like to go first?

Lincoln: I would. I am thankful for Anthony saving us from that bomb. If it weren't for him, none of us would be here. But not just that. I'm also thankful for how, on that day, when I saw Clyde for what I thought would be the last time, that's what made me realize that I'm gay.

Lisa S.: Why did you need to see your friend to know that you're merry?

Leni S.: Wouldn't it just being Christmas be enough?

Lisa S.: That's what I was gonna say.

Lincoln: Okay, this has taken a weird turn. Who wants to go next?

Lily L.: Ooh, me!

Lily L. stood up on her chair.

Lily L.: I just wanna say, from the bottoms of my heart, I am thankful for Poo Poo.

Rita L. jumped on the table.

Rita L.: YOU CAN'T BE THANKFUL FOR POO POO!

Lily L.: But I am! I'm thankful for all the good Poo Poo in the world!

 _All that awesome Poo Poo in France_

 _Makes me wanna sing and dance!_

 _All that Poo Poo in Italy_

 _Makes me feel all wiggly!_

 _Russia, Egypt, Bangladesh_

 _All their Poo Poo is super fresh!_

 _Guatemala, Liechtenstein_

 _I'm about to lose my mind!_

Lisa L.: Youngest sibling, there's no such place as any of those locations you named.

Rita L. got off the table, but was still angry at Lily L.

Rita L.: Does anybody have one that doesn't make their mother feel ashamed?

Lisa S.: That would be me. Everyone, especially Lisa, I am thankful for the word "Gotcha!"

Lisa L.: Ha! She thinks "gotcha" is a word…Wait. Why are you thankful for…?

Lisa S.: GOTCHA!

Lisa L.: Huh?

Lisa S.: The sum of the square roots of any two sides of an isosceles triangle is equal to the square root of the remaining side.

Lisa L.: What? What?! How did you just…?

Lisa S.: I was only pretending to be dumb. I knew you would want to use my machine to drain my brain much more than I intended, so I programmed it to deactivate after a certain amount of brain drainage. Then I started acting like an idiot, which I must admit was one of the most fun things I've ever done in my life.

Lisa L.: Why would you do that? Why wouldn't you just tell me how the device works?

Lisa S.: Because I wanted to give you a chance to see what it's like to be smarter than me.

Lisa L.: …What did you just say?!

Lisa S.: I said I'm smarter than you. Can I get some confirmations? Am I the smarter one?

Luan S.: Easily.

Lori S.: You are literally the smartest person ever!

Lana S.: I don't think there's a way to just know who's smarter.

Lisa L. got up on the table.

Lisa L.: Lisa Special, mark my words! I am going to make you regret saying that! I am going to make you regret ever speaking to me at all! I am going to make you and your entire family suffer!

Lisa S. started clapping sarcastically.

Lisa S.: Great job on the vague threat. I am so frightened.

Lisa L.: You should be!

Lisa S.: And there is too such a place as the locations in Lily's song, just not in this universe!

Lisa L.: Stop talking like that! There's only 1 universe!

Lana S.: Lisas! Stop it! That was getting ridiculous. Can someone else please say what they're thankful for?

Leni S.: I'll try. I'm thankful that I'll not be dumb no more when I'm 18.

Lisa S.: What? Leni, don't you remember? We found out that isn't true.

Leni S.: Yeah, but other Leni said I'll be 18 when I'm smart.

Lisa L.: I believe you mean "smart when I'm 18."

Leni S.: So you must've been wrong.

Lisa S.: …..Leni, I wish you hadn't told her that.

Leni L.: Why?

Lisa S.: Because I tested her, and her brain isn't excessively small like yours was. It's the average size for her age.

Leni L.: So…?

Lisa S.: She's not dumb because of a condition that makes her brain take 18 years to grow to its proper size. She's dumb just because.

Leni L.: ….In that case, I know exactly who she needs. I'll be right back.

Grace: This is taking so long! We need to speed this up or we'll be eating Thanksgiving dinner on Black Friday.

Leni L. ran up to her room and came back down with…

Leni L. handed Try Asking Again to Leni S.

Leni L.: Leni, this is Try Asking Again. She used to help me by telling me what to do. Ask her a question and then pull the string.

Leni S.: What are a question and a string?

Lisa L. took Try Asking Again.

Lisa L.: Allow me to demonstrate. Magic Conch, is Lisa Special wrong about the ludicrous concept of alternate universes?

Try Asking Again: No.

Lisa L.: Magic Conch, am I smarter than Lisa Special?

Try Asking Again: Nooooo.

Lisa L.: I have just shown proof that this plastic object meant for children to play with, street name: toy, does not always give the correct answer.

Leni S.: I think I get it now. Let me try.

Lisa L. gave Try Asking Again back.

Leni S.: Try Asking Again, uh…What's your favorite color?

Try Asking Again: Nothing.

Leni S.: I've never heard of that one.

Eureka: If we could stop with all the silliness, I have a serious thing that I'm thankful for.

Rita L.: Please go right ahead, Bonnie.

Eureka: Thank you. I am thankful for how I've been reunited with _almost_ all my friends and family after all these years.

Lincoln: Almost?

Eureka: Unfortunately, yes. We've been looking everywhere for my dad, but we can't find him anywhere. That's what we were all sad about earlier. I'm starting to give up hope that he's not still dead, not that there was very much of it to begin with.

?: Looking for your dad, I hear?

Eureka: I know that voice!

Leni L.: Me too.

Everyone ran into the living room and saw Omega on the TV. She was standing next to Blaziken Mask, who was tied to a chair.

Omega: I've got him right here.

Clemont: That's not our dad. That's Blaziken Mask.

Omega took off Blaziken Mask's mask, revealing that he actually was Eureka and Clemont's father, Meyer. Ash and his friends were shocked at this revelation.

Omega: If you want him, all you gotta do is give me 100,000,000,000 Poké Dollars…each. I'm here at the Kalos Team Magma headquarters, which rightfully belongs to me, not Leni!

The TV shut off.

Lincoln: Team Magma?! Leni, was that your old boss?

Leni L.: Uh-huh. But I thought she blew up.

Lisa S.: Oh, she did. I was there.

Eureka: But she always comes back. Come on, everyone. Omega will never stand a chance against all…uhh…

Lisa L.: 31.

Eureka: 31 of us!

Everybody except Lynn L. Jr. ran out of the house.

Lynn L. Jr.: Wait. Isn't it a bad idea to just leave the food laying around?

Lincoln came back inside.

Lincoln: Bonnie's dad is in danger!

Lynn L. Jr.: Right. Sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone went to the Kalos Team Magma headquarters.

Omega: There you are!

Eureka: Let our dad go!

Omega: Never!

Leni L.: Then we'll give you the money you asked for. How much was it again?

Omega: I don't want your stupid Earth money! That was just a lie to get you to come down here so I can do this.

Omega stuck a large, black and red spike in the back of Meyer's neck. This caused Meyer, Eureka, and Clemont to go unconscious.

Lincoln: What the?!

Lisa S.: You have one of those?!

Omega: I've got more than one, actually. Now it's time for some revenge!

Omega stuck two more spikes in Lisa S. and Leni L.'s necks. This caused everyone in the Loud and Special families to go unconscious except for Lynn S. Jr.

Korrina: What's going on here?

Omega: That's none of your business, you stupid Earthling! Just know that in 10 minutes, all these losers will be under my…

Ash: Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!

Pikachu: PIKACHUUUUUUUUU!

Omega started being hit by Pikachu's electricity.

Omega: I've said it before, and I'll say it again. There's no way a Pikachu can…

Pikachu: PIKA!

Pikachu's Thunderbolt made Omega explode.

Serena: Quick! We have to get those spikes out of their necks.

Lynn S. Jr. took the spike out of Lisa S., Grace took the spike out of Leni L., Serena got the spike out of Meyer and Ash untied him.

Lisa S.: How long were we out for?

Grace: Just a few seconds.

Lisa S.: Good.

Serena: Why? What are these things?

Lisa S.: They're Buyorasian spikes. They cause the victim to black out along with any relatives of theirs within a 30 mile radius. After 10 minutes, they cause the victim to fall under mind control.

Leni L.: That wouldn't have been good.

Lynn S. Jr.: Does it not work if the relative is adopted?

Lisa S.: No. It works on any relative, regardless of if they're related by blood or not. Why?

Lynn S. Jr.: 'Cause I didn't faint.

Lisa S.: Then there must've been something wrong with the one Omega put in me, because no one's immune to Buyorasian spikes except for…

Lisa S. stood there silently with a shocked expression on her face for several seconds.

Lynn S. Jr.: Except for who?

Lisa S.: Uhh…awesome athletes?

Lynn S. Jr.: …..Ok, cool.

Eureka and Clemont walked over to Meyer.

Eureka: Well, Dad. Now that we're all together again…

Clemont: Would you like to join us for Thanksgiving?

Meyer: I am not your father. I am Blaziken Mask, who just happens to look exactly like him. I swear!

Blaziken Mask put his mask back on and then jumped through the roof.

Eureka: …Let's talk to him about this tomorrow.

Lincoln: So, should we go back to the Loud house now?

Grace: There's a whole table full of food just sitting there. So, yes.

Almost everyone started leaving the building.

Lisa L.: Why did you ask how long we had been unconscious? You should've been able to tell it hadn't been 10 minutes due to the fact you weren't mind controlled.

Lisa S.: Me not being mind controlled wouldn't have proven anything.

Lisa L.: Are you saying what I think you're saying?

Lisa S.: I'm too smart to be mind controlled.

Lisa L.: ….. **I'LL BE THE JUDGE OF THAT!**

Lisa S.: …..Okay, that threat was much better. Good job.

When everyone made it back to the location the Loud house was supposed to be in, they saw that the house was gone!

Lincoln: WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO OUR HOUSE?!

?: I took it!

Lily L.: Who said that?

?: It was I!

A bald man wearing a robe and carrying a staff appeared before everyone.

?: I am VGR, Master of the Disappointment!

Luan S.: …Cool.

Rita L.: Why did you take our house?

VGR, Master of the Disappointment: Because today is supposed to be Disappointmentsgiving 2, and yet nobody has felt any disappointment ALL DAY! Last year was so much better. There was tons of disappointment. To get back at you for letting me down, I of course made your house disappear. There was nothing else I could've done.

Lincoln: Well, you've had your fun. Now GIVE US OUR HOUSE BACK!

VGR, Master of the Disappointment: Not until one of you is disappointed about something.

Lisa S.: I'm a little disappointed I haven't gotten to show everyone my jigsaw puzzle skills.

VGR, Master of the Disappointment: A little disappointed isn't good enough for me.

Lisa S.: In that case…

Lisa S. opened the puzzle she got from Lori S. and finished it on the ground in less than a millisecond.

Lisa S.: Done.

VGR, Master of the Disappointment: There is only one kind of disappointment I want to see. The disappointment of having to reveal a secret that you've had for over a decade and haven't revealed to anyone.

Lisa L.: That is a very specific form of disappointment.

VGR, Master of the Disappointment: Hey, can I help it if I'm a picky eater?

Eureka: You eat disappointment?

VGR, Master of the Disappointment: Yeah. Don't you people?

Grace: No.

Clemont: That's not even physically possible.

VGR, Master of the Disappointment: …Uhh…I was just speaking metaphorically. Anyway, do any of you have any secrets like the kind I said?

Everybody else started looking at each other. Nobody seemed to have any secrets that would satisfy VGR, Master of the Disappointment. That was until Lynn S. Sr. looked at Lily S.

Lynn S. Sr.: You look really nervous, Lily. Do you have a secret?

Lily S. nervously nodded no.

Lynn S. Sr.: Lily, if you have a secret, you need to tell us. The Louds need their house back.

Lily S. really didn't want to say anything.

Lisa S.: Do you have a secret or not?

Lily S. closed her eyes and held her head down.

Lily S.: Yes, I do.

The other Specials gasped.

The other Specials: You can speak?!

Lily S.: Yes. Unfortunately, I can. That's the secret, by the way.

Lynn S. Sr.: How long have you been able to talk?

Lily S.: Oh, about 16 years.

Rita S.: Why didn't you ever tell anyone?

Lily S.: Because, I didn't wanna stop being a baby, so I pretended to not know how to talk so everybody would still treat me like one.

Lily L.: Son of an unlikeable woman, why didn't I think of that?!

Lynn S. Sr.: So now that we know, does this mean you'll start acting your age?

Lily S.: …..I'm sorry, Mommy. I may be 19 years old, but I identify as a baby!

Lily L.: YEAH! Fight the power!

Both Lilys: Poo Poo! Poo Poo! Poo Poo! Poo Poo!

Both Loris: This is literally the cringiest thing ever.

Lori S.: At least you're cringing over your youngest sister, not your oldest one.

Lily L.: So Mommy, now that you've seen a 19-year-old baby, I'm sure a 3-year-old baby doesn't seem so bad. Eh? Eh?

Lily L. nudged her mom with her shoulder a few times.

Rita L.: Are you still gonna wanna be a baby when you're 19?

Lily L.: Umm…Maybe…Probably…Yes.

Rita L.: *groan*

VGR, Master of the Disappointment: Great confession of a life-changing secret. I would even call it interesting and possibly humorous. I will now bring back the house, as promised. Although technically, I never said I promised that.

VGR, Master of the Disappointment waved his staff in the air and the Loud house returned.

VGR, Master of the Disappointment: Farewell and see you all next year for Disappointmentsgiving 3.

VGR, Master of the Disappointment waved his staff again and disappeared.

Grace: Finally! Let's get in there and eat that food already.

Lynn L. Sr.: Sorry Grace, but we can't. We've gotta get to the airport.

Ash: The airport?

Lori L.: My boyfriend invited us to the grand opening of his family's hospital/movie theater.

Lincoln: You're all welcome to join us if you want.

Grace: Thanks, but I would much rather eat. It's Thanksgiving, not Movie Theater Hospital Day. You don't mind if I stay at your house by myself while you're in a different region, right?

Lynn L Sr.: Not at all.

Rita L.: I mind.

Grace: Can I at least put some of the food in a bag and take it home?

Rita L.: Fair enough.

Luan L.: Let me know what you think of my Luanberries.

 **One Plane Ride Later**

The Louds, the Specials, and Ash and his friends arrived in Michigan.

Korrina: So Louds, this is where you're from, right?

Lynn L. Sr.: Well, not this city, but we are from Michigan. We're from a town called Royal Woods.

Ash: Royal Woods? Not Royal Woods Town?

Lynn L Sr.: That's right.

Ash: Huh. Weird.

Lincoln looked around and then saw two of his friends. One of them was Clyde.

Lincoln: There they are.

Lincoln walked up to his friends.

Lincoln: Great to see you, guys. It's been so long.

The other friend was Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne: I'll say. The last time I saw you, not counting when I thought you were gonna die, was when…

Triple G suddenly appeared behind Ronnie Anne.

Triple G: Excuse me, but…

Ronnie Anne: Ah!

Triple G: Is something wrong? You act like you just saw a ghost.

Everyone took a pause.

Triple G: So anyway, have any of you seen the guy who hired my dad to perform?

Clyde: Would he by any chance be the pollutant sack of rotten used dental floss that's kissing my future wife?!

Triple G: Where?

Clyde pointed forward. Trip looked in that direction and saw Bobby making out with Lori L. Trip then walked over to them.

Ronnie Anne punched Clyde in the arm.

Clyde: Ow. What was that for?

Ronnie Anne: You do know Bobby's my brother, right?

Triple G: Excuse me, Bobby?

Bobby continued making out with his girlfriend.

Triple G: Bobby.

Bobby still ignored Trip.

Triple G: Bobby!

Bobby: Sorry, Babe. I've gotta stop for a second.

Lori L.: But…I was making physical contact with you.

Bobby: What do you need, kid?

Triple G: Do you want just my dad to perform, or is it ok if me and my friends sing too?

Bobby: Sure, go ahead. Say, what Nickelodeon show are you guys from again?

Triple G: Game Shakers.

Bobby: Oh yeah. Personally, I always preferred Big Time Rush.

Korrina: Oh, Big Time Rush is no good. The best Nick show ever is indisputably Rocket Power.

Lynn L. Jr.: I've never heard of that, but I'm gonna have to watch it some time just because of the name.

Triple G: Thanks, Bobby. I better go get ready.

Trip went behind a curtain that was on a big stage in front of the movie theater/hospital.

Bobby: Now, where was I?

Bobby went back to making out with Lori L.

Serena: I've been meaning to ask you, Special family. Are you from Royal Woods too?

Lola S.: Arceus, no! We are from Lake Stevens.

Serena: Where's that?

Lola S.: In Washington, which is vastly superior to both Michigan and Kalos in every possible way. But that's obvious because it's vastly superior to every region.

Ash: Except Kanto.

Lola S. was gonna argue with that, but was interrupted by a bunch of people cheering. They were cheering for Double G, Triple G, Kenzie, and Babe coming onto the stage.

Double G: Hello, whatever this city is called!

The crowd cheered again.

Double G: Today is Thanksgiving! You know what that means it's time for? That's right! A Christmas song!

Reggae Potato appeared on stage.

 _Ohoooo, Reggae Potato!_

 _Ohoooo, Reggae Potato!_

 _Hear them sleigh bells be ringing!_

 _It's Christmas time and we chilling._

 _Santa's gone, it's okay though_

 _'cause we got Reggae Potato!_

 _He'll be rollin' up in a ship_

 _loaded up with them gifts._

 _And soon you'll be sayin' 'ello_

 _to good old Reggae Potato!_

 _Ohoooo, Reggae Potato!_

 _Ohoooo, Reggae Potato!_

 _So, don't you rock the boat_

 _Never steal a goat_

 _Don't you pick your nose_

 _Always wash your clothes_

 _Be good to your mama_

 _Sweet to your papa_

 _And you'll meet Reggae Potato_

 _He sold his old Winnebago_

 _Flew his hammock through a tornado_

 _Peed into a volcano_

 _That good old Reggae Potato_

 _Bringing gifts to your place_

 _Put a smile on your face_

 _If his favorite sauce if alfredo,_

 _then you're talking to Reggae Potato!_

 _Ohoooo, Reggae Potato!_

 _Ohoooo, Reggae Potato!_

 _Ohoooo…_

Double G's hair caught on fire and he started running around and screaming.

Eureka: Not again!

Bunny and Ruthless tried to help, but the fact Double G wouldn't stop running around made it hard for them.

Ash: I know what to do!

Ash held up a Poké Ball.

Lana L.: Hops, use Pound!

Hops: Froakie!

Hops used Pound on Double G. But nothing happened.

Ash: Greninja, use Water Shuriken!

Ash sent out Greninja.

Greninja: Grenin!

Greninja put out the fire on Double G's head with Water Shuriken.

Double G: Aw! Alright, back to the concert.

Triple G: Uhh…Dad, we were only supposed to sing that one song.

Double G: What?! We came all this way just to do that! They had better be payin' us good money. And with what I consider good money, I can guarantee they're not!

Ash: Lana, not all moves a Water type Pokémon uses will be Water type.

Lana L.: Oh. I didn't know that. Thanks.

Ash: No problem. If there's ever anything else you wanna know about Pokémon, I'd be happy to…

Ash was interrupted by three flashes of light accompanied by loud banging sounds.

Then a DeLorean drove up to everyone after running into a trash can.

Lillie stepped out of the DeLorean. She was wearing silver sunglasses over her eyes.

Lillie: Lincoln!

Lillie ran up to Lincoln and grabbed onto him

Lillie: You've gotta come back with me!

Lincoln waved his hand in front of Lillie's face.

Lincoln: Where?

Lillie lifted up the sunglasses.

Lillie: Back to the Future!

Lillie opened up another trash can and started digging around in it.

Lincoln: Wait a minute. What are you doin', Lillie?

Lillie lifted up an old banana peel and an empty soda can.

Lillie: I need fuel.

Lillie opened up the DeLorean's Mr. Fusion and started filling it with garbage.

Lillie: Go ahead. Quick, get in the car.

Lincoln: No, no, no, no, no, Lillie. I just got here. Okay, Clyde and Ronnie Anne are here. We're gonna take the new hospital/movie theater for a spin.

Lillie: Well, bring them along. This concerns them too.

Lincoln: Wait a minute, Lillie. What are you talkin' about? What happens to us in the future? What, do we become jerks or something?

Lillie: No, no, no, no, no, Lincoln. Both you and your friends turn out fine. It's my mom, Lincoln!

Pretty much everyone there was surprised that she didn't say "your kids."

Lillie: Something has gotta be done about my mom.

After Lillie got back in the DeLorean with Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne, she backed up and got on the road.

Lincoln: Hey Lillie, we better back up. We don't have enough road to get up to 88.

Lillie: Roads? Where we're going, we don't need…roads.

Lillie pushed her sunglasses back down.

The DeLorean switched to flight mode while the Back to the Future theme played and flew up into the air before turning around and flying forward.

 **TO BE CONCLUDED**


	7. Chapter 7

Lillie was flying the DeLorean around in the future with Lincoln and his friends in the passenger seat.

Lincoln: So, I guess you finally saw Back to the Future.

Lillie: No. What makes you think I did?

Lincoln: …That whole thing we just did was basically the end of the first movie.

Clyde: And the beginning of the second movie.

Lillie: I don't believe it. It could mean that that movie scene contains some cosmic significance. As if it were the temporal junction point of the entire space-time continuum...or it could just be an amazing coincidence.

Lincoln: …..You really haven't seen the movies?

Lillie: Not a single second of them.

Ronnie Anne: So, are we really in the future right now?

Lillie: Yes. This is the year 6267.

Ronnie Anne: How did you get a time machine?

Lillie: I looked around Reflection Cave until I found a universe where these time machines are available in every corner drug store.

Lincoln: And yet another…Anyway, why are we in 6267? I thought you were Anthony's niece. How could you possibly be from this far ahead in the future?

Lillie: I'm not. We're only here so we can have privacy while I tell you what's going on.

Lincoln: What is going on?

Lillie: I'll tell you when we get to the chalkboard store. But the gist of it is we have to go to December 14th, 2018 and prevent my mom from turning evil.

Lincoln: ….Remember when Thanksgiving was about a parade, football, and eating dinner? I miss those days.

Ronnie Anne: I don't know. Getting to use a time machine seems like a pretty awesome replacement for that.

Lillie landed the DeLorean in front of the chalkboard store and they all got out. Then they all went into the store. Lillie found a chalkboard that was laying on the floor and lifted it up. She used some chalk to draw a line on it. She wrote "Past," "2018," and the letter F above the line.

Lillie: Imagine that this line represents time. I grew up in what is, to you three, the future. My parents were nice, caring people. But then I went back in time because I wanted to meet Eureka and the Loud family.

Lillie drew a curve between the F and "2018."

Lillie: Something I did in the past caused Uncle Anthony to decide to save the Louds from the bomb he put in their house. He never did that before I went back in time. My guess is he thought about doing it, knew I would say he shouldn't, and then was all like "You can't tell me what to do. I'm gonna save them."

Ronnie Anne: What does any of this have to do with you mom?

Lillie: **Because** after Uncle Anthony did that…

Lillie drew two more lines in somewhat of an L shape under the first line and wrote "Alt."

Lillie: …he created the alternate reality that we now live in. Well, alternate to me and Nebby, but reality for everyone else.

Lincoln: What's alternate about it?

Lillie: When I returned to my time period, I didn't see the nice, caring mother I knew and loved. She was now a Team Flare admin and said that I couldn't possibly be her daughter because her daughter was out looking for some Pokémon called Z2. We need to find out what made my mom join Team Flare and make her…you know, not.

Clyde: How do we do that?

Lillie: I'm not sure yet. While I was doing research on Team Flare in the future, I couldn't find any information on why my mom joined, just when. Like I said, it was December 14th, 2018. Maybe we'll know what to do once we're there. Any questions before we go?

Ronnie Anne: Yes. You said this concerned me and Clyde. How does this have anything to do with us?

Lillie: ….Well, uhh…One of the other things I learned about Team Flare is…they did something in Michigan in 2019 and…Let's just say you and Clyde don't make it out.

Clyde: ….I don't like the sound of that.

Lillie: Don't worry. Once we're done, that will never happen.

Lincoln: I have a question too. Did my family living cause any other changes to the timeline?

Lillie: Well, a timeline is just a list of important events, not the important events themselves, but I know what you meant. No, no other changes you should worry about. Why?

Lincoln: Because I told Mr. and Mrs. Special they should have a son and now I get the feeling they never did before.

Lillie: Actually, I ran into them while I was looking for a universe I could get a time machine in and their family wasn't any different than it was supposed to be.

Lincoln: That's a relief. But…did they ever have a son?

Lillie: Not gonna say.

Lincoln: Should've known. So should we go now?

Lillie: Absolutely.

Everybody ran outside and got back in the DeLorean.

Ronnie Anne: This is so weird but I love it!

Lillie flew the DeLorean to December 14th, 2018 and landed in Vaniville Town. They got out of the time machine and saw Diancie's group in front of their house. There was a moving truck there and Diancie was really happy about something.

Lillie: What's got you in such a good mood?

Diancie: I don't wanna lose that good mood by talking to you, so Poipole's gonna answer.

Poipole: Grace and Lightning are moving to Michigan, so we have the house to ourselves now.

Lillie: What?! They never moved to Michigan.

Poipole: Well, they are now.

Grace stepped out of the house with Lightning and loaded a box onto the moving truck.

Lightning: I don't wanna move! I don't wanna move! I don't wanna move! I don't wanna move! I don't wanna move! I don't wanna move! I don't wanna move! I don't wanna move!

Grace: Lillie, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the future?

Lillie: I'm here to prevent a horrible catastrophe. Has anything that seems horrible catastrophe causing happened today?

Grace: No, not really.

Lightning: I don't wanna move! I don't wanna move! I don't wanna move! I don't wanna move! We are NOT gonna move!

Grace: You need to stop! You are not the boss of me, I am the boss of you!

Grace yelling at Lightning made Lillie figure out what the problem was.

Lillie: Grandma, don't!

Grace: Now stop acting like a baby!

Lightning sat down and cried. Then she stopped and got angry. She stood back up and pushed her mom down.

Lightning: Enough of this! I'm not doing what you want anymore! I'm doing what Daddy wants!

Lightning ran away.

Grace: What is wrong with her?!

Lillie: You're what's wrong with her. She didn't want to move away from where she's lived her whole life and you yelling at her just…

Grace: I wouldn't have to yell at her if she would just behave.

Lillie: YOU JUST MADE HER JOIN TEAM FLARE!

Grace: What?!

Lillie: That's right. What do you think "do what Daddy wants" meant? Maybe having a kid with Lysandre was something you shouldn't have done!

Grace: Nobody knew he was a bad guy back then!

Lillie: Come on, guys. Back in the car. We've gotta get to Espurr's hideout before my mom does.

Ronnie Anne: Wouldn't it make more sense to go further back in time and tell your grandma to stay in Kalos?

Diancie got up really close to Ronnie Anne.

Diancie: If you keep me from owning this house, I am going to cut you up into microscopic pieces and throw them in the ocean!

Ronnie Anne: ….I see.

Lillie, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, and Clyde got back in the time machine.

Grace: Where did you get a time machine?

Lillie: Exposition is for people who DON'T ruin the future.

Lillie flew the DeLorean to Espurr's hideout. When they went inside, Espurr had her back turned to them because she was looking at her TV while playing Super Smash Bros. Ultimate.

Lincoln: Okay, what's the plan?

Lillie: We're gonna sneak up on her and then do that idea Diancie had.

Ronnie Anne: We're gonna chop that Pokémon up and throw it in the ocean?

Lillie: If that's what it takes.

Clyde: That's not humane.

Lillie: Well, Espurr's evil, so…

Clyde: We don't need to resort to murder. We should just talk to her.

Lillie: Clyde, I really don't think that's a…

Clyde walked over to Espurr.

Clyde: Espurr, if anyone ever wants to join your evil team, don't let them.

Espurr paused the game and turned over to Clyde.

Espurr: ….Do I know you?

Clyde: Whoa! You can talk?

Espurr: Yes, I can talk. Now who are you?

Clyde: Clyde McBride. Wonderful to meet you.

Clyde held out his hand for a handshake. Espurr didn't shake it.

Espurr: Nice hand, I guess. What are you doing here?

Clyde: This lovely young lady's mother is coming here to join Team Flare. We need you to tell her not to.

Espurr: *laughs* No way. I've been waiting like 5 years to get someone to join my team. Asking me to say no to that is like asking a Metroid fan to not buy Prime 4. Unless they don't like the Prime games, in which case, it's not like that.

Lillie: Guys, we had better go wait for my mom outside. Talking to Espurr obviously isn't gonna work. No offense, Clyde.

Clyde: None taken.

Everybody but Espurr went outside.

Espurr: I can't believe I'm finally gonna get somebody to join me! Meowstic, where are you? I've got some serious rubbing it in your face to do.

Meowstic: I'm in the shower.

Espurr: That's okay with me. We're both Pokémon, so I can walk in on you in the shower 'cause we're naked all the time anyway.

 **Outside**

Lillie: This is gonna take a while. We were in a flying car, she was walking.

 **Later**

Lightning arrived.

Lillie: Mom, you can't join Team Flare. You're not thinking rationally.

Lightning: You can't tell me what to do! You're not my daughter! You're just some crazy lady from the future.

Lillie: Not you too.

Lightning went inside.

Lincoln: Sorry again about how many times I called you crazy.

Lillie: That's okay. If our roles were reversed, I probably would've thought the same about you.

Espurr came outside.

Espurr: Is that your mom in there?

Lillie: Yes.

Espurr: Darn it! I don't want some annoying 4-year-old on Team Flare. I thought I was getting a grown adult who would actually be useful.

Espurr went back inside and kicked Lightning out.

Lightning: Well, I tried.

Ronnie Anne: I don't understand. What did we do to change what happened?

Lillie: I think what originally happened was Espurr was willing to let my mom join because she was happy someone finally wanted to. But because Clyde told her about it, that got her expectations too high. It's easier to like something that's good for you when you don't see it coming. So…thank you, Clyde. Your plan actually worked. Not at all in the way you meant for it to, but still.

Clyde: You're welcome.

Lincoln: So are we done here?

Lillie: I guess so.

Lightning: Do I still have to move to Michigan?

Lillie: I'm afraid so.

Lightning whined like a baby and left.

Lillie: Well, time to go. I'll drop you guys off in Thanksgiving and then…I've gotta get back to 2063.

Lillie, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, and Clyde got back in the time machine.

Lillie: Except…I don't wanna go back to 2063.

Lincoln: You don't?

Lillie: I don't. While I was in the future, all I could think about was how much I missed this time period. So I don't want to go back, at least not yet.

Clyde: But don't you want to see if what we did worked and your mom's back to normal?

Lillie: That's another reason I should stay here. That was too easy. Espurr could change her mind at any moment. I should stay and keep an eye on her and my mom.

Lincoln: Are you sure this is what you want?

Lillie: Yeah, I'm sure. So…..Lincoln, can I…stay at your house again?

Lincoln: …Your bunk is still in our room waiting for you.

Lillie: " **Our** room?!"

Lincoln: Yep. And please….…call me Uncle Lincoln.

Lillie smiled and then used the time machine to bring them all back to Thanksgiving 2018.


End file.
